


'His & Hers'

by lady_meatball



Series: A December to Remember [5]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans (Actor) RPF
Genre: Domestic Evans, Domestic Fluff, DomesticEvans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, K C & the Sunshine Band, K&C, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_meatball/pseuds/lady_meatball
Summary: **Originally posted December 25th, 2016 as a Christmas gift of multiple K&C 'one shots' to my tumblr girls**It’s December 16th, 2016, Chris and Katie spend the ‘morning’ having their ‘Christmas’ together the day after he showed up on her front porch to surprise her for her birthday. Their gift exchange shows off the giving nature of both while letting their personalities shine through…***THIS PIECE IS ACTUALLY PART 4, PLEASE READ BEFORE '...ONE MORE FOR THE ROAD'





	'His & Hers'

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings- None. Fluffy goodness.

 

## Visual inspo board [HERE](https://lady-meatball.tumblr.com/post/154954052645/a-fashion-look-from-december-2016-by)

[Originally posted by ohevansmycaptain](https://tmblr.co/ZzVdmj2Dyaurh)

“I still can’t believe you decorated your tree like that…not that I’m really _surprised_ …but still…”

I was in my tiny galley kitchen, fixing Chris and I both another cup of coffee. He had just walked out of the bathroom and now stood in front of my Christmas tree, shaking his head partially in disbelief, but mostly in amusement.

It was a six foot white tree I had bought at Walmart two years earlier, and it came prestrung with LED lights that I could change the color to suit my mood or my decor at the slide of my finger on my phone. It had cost a good chunk of change, but I figured I’d get plenty of use out of it in the years to come, and I had even left it up the previous year, not able to tear down the pretty Peacock theme I had gone with…but with everything that had happened in the last few months with Chris coming into my life, I thought it would fun, and funny, to have one last ‘hurrah!’ and go for the gold. What I hadn’t been planning on was waking up the day before when Chris called me to wish me a Happy Birthday, with him knocking on my door to surprise me.

It took him less than ten minutes to realize what was different about my apartment, a strange sense of being watched when he finally got a good look at the tree and burst out laughing.

“ _REALLY_? Come _ON_ , babe!” He pointed at the white tree, the lights fading from red, white to electric blue in and around the branches, matching patriotic ribbon was woven in along with licensed Avengers ribbons, character ornaments dotting the branches, but most were different Captain America cast ornaments, bulbs, and odds and ends. A plastic kids sized shield sat atop, acting as the ‘star’.

“In my defense-” I had giggled, holding my hands up high, “-it’ not like I was expecting you to show up on my front door mat! If I knew you were going to see my tree, it wouldn’t have been done up quite like that!”

“It’s a _FAHKING_ shrine! I’d be a little worried if I didn’t know you as well as I do, babe…I’m not gonna lie, that’s more than a little creepy!”

Chuckling at the memory of the day befor, I poured creamer into my mug, covered in vintage attraction posters from my last trip to Disneyland the previous year with my sister and nieces; while talking about plans for our ‘honeymoon’ to be spent staying at the resort for a couple of days just after the New Year, our last trips got brought up, and while talking, we discovered that we had both been in Disneyland at the same time and never knew it.

“I told you, this was my _LAST_ year to decorate _MY_ tree entirely how _I_ wanted to…I figured I’d get it out of my system, and besides, it’s a Captain Rogers _AND_ the Avengers tree! Not like it’s covered entirely with only you and the characters you played! _THAT_ would be creepy!”

His loud exhale sounded out in the living room, making me turn to raise my brows in his direction, a shit eating smirk tugging at my lips. He shook his head, fighting a smile as he moved to sink onto my couch; spreading out, he got comfy, settling in with arms across the back and the arm, his legs braced wide.

We had gone out for my birthday the night before with the intention of going to one of the expensive, 5-star restaurants on the Strip, but when I had called to inquire about reservations, all three of the places we had hoped to eat at had been full up; granted, I called and made no mention of who would be dining with me, but using his privilege would have tipped off his presence here in town and that was the last thing I had wanted to do, but Chris even tried calling in a favor, but nothing came of it…so instead, we just ate at one of the smaller ‘fast food’ places in Planet Hollywood’s Miracle Mile Mall, walking around the shops and eventually getting tattoos to memorialize our little peanut...

It was nearing noon now that we were awake, and Chris had mentioned wanting to spend today as our ‘Christmas morning’-breakfast, coffee, cuddling in front of my gas fireplace while watching Christmas movies and exchanging our presents. We had eaten our breakfast, cinnamon rolls, scrambled eggs and bacon (a Christmas tradition in my family) with oversized mugs of coffee and mimosas (another tradition, started by my Aunt Carol). The collection of holiday short cartoons was just wrapping up as I walked back in with our fresh mugs; I gave Chris his, and set mine on the coffee table to allow me to switch discs and start up The Santa Clause.

“When are you gonna want to open presents, Chris?” I asked over my shoulder as I put the first disc in it’s case while the new one loaded before the usual warnings appeared on the screen.

He picked his phone up from the side table next to him, checking the time. Yawning, he raised a hand to cover his mouth as he set the device back on the table, picking up his mug once more.

“It should be here in a couple of minutes…”

“ _What_ should be here?” I asked, narrowing my eyes, turning slowly to face him.

“Your present-” He said nonchalantly, lifting his mug to his lips. The gentle ‘slurp’ of his sip sounded, trying to cool off the hot liquid as he drank before he lowered the cup, his eyes sparkling and the barest hint of a smile on his face as he added, “-I needed some assistance to pull it off, so I had to ask one of Santa’s little helpers for a solid.”

“Why do I have a feeling it’s gonna be something ridiculously expensive and I better get the Advil and antacids out?” I sighed, feigning my annoyance as I planted my fists on my hips, cocking my head at him. His shit eating grin blossomed, accompanied by a hearty chortle as he brushed his hand down his face to comb his beard back into place.

“Because it’s me, and you kept teasing…”

“No, _YOU_ kept harassing me with questions about what I was getting you for Christmas!”

“You kept teasing me-” he repeated, laughing when I lobbed the remote at him before crossing the room to snag a throw pillow and start walloping him with it. “-so I had to do _SOMETHING_ to get you back!”

“It better not be a car…” I laughed, beating him relentlessly with the pouf.

“I promise, it’s not a car! I thought about it…” He smiled, the glint in his eyes told me he wasn’t lying, not that I wouldn’t have put it past him to begin with. He had used his arms to protect his head, and peeked out from behind his hands to look over at the tree, pointing underneath it. “Aren’t you gonna go get my present? I didn’t see anything under there with my name on it, so I can only assume you have it hidden away…”

“Snoop…yes, I’ll go get your present.” I said, heaving another heavy sigh as I dropped the pillow, but not before one last bop to the top of Chris’ head, making a silly face at his reaction. Pointing a finger at him, I smiled. “Stay! I’ll be right back.”

He only chuckled, sipping his coffee as I turned and walked out of my living room, down the short hallway to my bedroom, making my way to my walk-in closet. It took a moment of shifting and moving things around, but I plucked the gift basket I had assembled from its spot on the carpet of my closet, protected by plastic tubs of things I would be putting in storage in a matter of weeks once we made things official and got married…

Smiling down at the cellophane enveloped basket, I bit my lip in anticipation of what Chris’ reaction would be once he saw what awaited him in the football printed wrapping paper encasing each individual item.

Walking back out of my room, I stopped to do a quick change and pull a sweatshirt on over my shirt, expecting some stranger to show up at any moment.

“Hurry up!!!” Chris’ voice though muffled, came drifting around the wall.

“Hold your horses, I’m comin’!” I shouted back, pulling the hem down to cover the top of my ass before picking the present back up and joining him in the living room.

A knock sounded on the door just as I set the basket on the table in front of Chris. We both looked to the front door as the knocking grew louder and faster.

“Aren’t you gonna answer the door, babe?” He asked rather sarcastically, sitting back into the cushions once more.

With a roll of my eyes, I walked the few steps back over to the door, checking the peephole before unlocking the deadbolt and opening it.

“Special delivery.” The voice that said it was familiar, but I still did a double take when I saw who was standing on the mat, a big box wrapped in ornate white and gold, the Caesar’s Palace logo visible on the folded flaps, holding the seams shut.

“Tyler?” I asked, surprised at seeing my former supervisor on my front porch in his best ‘Santa’s elf’ attire. He had left Starbucks to become a full time concierge at Caesar’s not too long after I had joined the team, but we had formed a close bond working the extreme early bird hours together. I had jokingly referred to him as my ‘at work baby brother’, being a few years younger and about 2 inches shorter than me…our personalities had synced up making for an enjoyable shift that started when most of the general Las Vegas area should have still been asleep.

“Hey Katie! How ya been, I heard you just finished up at the old store…” He asked, a big smile on his face as he shifted the box higher in his arms. “Can I come in so I can drop this off?”

“ _Ummm_ …what are you doing here?”

“Chris asked me to take care of getting this together for you…” He explained, but Chris’ sudden appearance behind me had me jumping slightly at his touch.

“And I wanted to thank him, so I had him swing by to drop it off, that way I didn’t have to risk getting spotted at Caeser’s, even though I’m sure somebody spotted us last night…Hey Tyler, come on in, buddy!” Chris had said, waving him inside.

“How do you…?” I asked, still not completely able to process what was happening in front of my eyes, my hand pointing back and forth between them.

“He’s my concierge. Took over for Raoul…I guess they thought I should have a young guy at my beck and call when I’m here, ya know, to have a finger on all the ‘cool’ shit happening. Didn’t know he knew you until a couple weeks ago when I called to ask him a couple of favors…Small world, huh?” Chris smiled. He reached for my hand, lifting it to kiss the back before asking, “Ya know…we need another witness…how would you feel about Tyler being there?”

Flashing a wide eyed look of worry, my face tilting in my old friend’s direction and broadcasting my concern of the topic at hand to Chris. He shook with a soft chuckle before leaning in and speaking quietly, his face pressed into mine, “He knows…that’s the only reason I brought it up. Where do you think I got the idea to get married at the Flamingo came from? That was all Tyler’s idea, babe.”

Blowing out a breath, I just blinked, looking around the room from Chris to Tyler and back, not believing my eyes or ears.

“Babe, aren’t you gonna say something?” Chris laughed. I shook my head, my hands high in air, showing my astonishment at the way things were unfolding around me. Chris turned, rolling his eyes at me and my speechlessness; he faced my friend, _OUR_ friend, and showed he still had use of his manners. “Bro, you want some coffee, or something?”

“Nah, I’m on my way into work. But thanks for the offer! Maybe we’ll get a drink in a couple of weeks?”

“I think that’s fair!” Chris told him, reaching out to shake his hand and pull Tyler in for a hug. “Keep me posted with…”

Tyler nodded, agreeing to whatever secret they had between them before disengaging and holding his arms out wide for me.

“Congrats, Rock Star! I’ll be at the chapel with Kendall, looking forward to seeing you walk down the aisle to this knuckle head. I think he finally met his match…”

“At times _I wonder_ …” I joked as I hugged Tyler.

He took his leave after that; Chris had moved, and now stood next to the coffee table, picking up his gift basket. He set it on the carpet, groaning as he sat down in front of the tree and fireplace; reaching over, he drew the white and gold box closer before patting his hand to the floor.

“Come on down…” He smiled up at me.

“You are _not_ Bob Barker, and this is _not_ the ‘Price is Right’!” I said as I moved coffee cups closer to the edges of the coffee table, snagging my phone in the process to document his face when he opened my gift. Squatting down, I joined Chris on the carpet, groaning and moaning just like he did as I got comfy. The movie played in the background, forgotten as Tim Allen’s character walked around the North Pole in disbelief while Bernard told him about his new duties as Santa Claus.

“Who goes first?” we both asked in near perfect unison before cracking up.

“You go.” He had said at the same moment I pointed at him while lifting my cup for a sip. “Rock, Paper, Scissors then? Loser opens first. Best two outta three…”

We got into battle stance, fists poised over palms as we looked each other square in the eye and counted off together.

“One… _twoooooooooo_ …three!”

Looking down, Chris had paper while I had scissors. I smiled as he blew a raspberry; setting up for round two, we followed the agreed terms, and soon revealed our hands. I had pencil while Chris decided on rock and we moved on to round three. The third and final round had Chris forming rock again while I covered his hand with mine, my ‘paper’ winning out.

“ _Fiiiiiiiiiiiine.._.” he sighed dramatically, he put on a show as he moved the basket and shifted to let me have a better view of him as he opened it.

The basket was actually a box, roughly two and a half feet wide and about a foot deep, but it was decorated in a red, white and blue argyle pattern, with green holographic tinsel filler to look like the turf of a field poking out and around the packages wrapped in a football printed paper. I had made a little sign that stuck up out of the goodies that read ‘ _Brady’s #1 Fan Boy_ ’ in his team’s colors, coordinating glitter and all; once he spotted the sign, he tipped backwards, his hand over his heart as he busted a gut.

“Look at your card…” I giggled, holding my phone up to record him as he untied the key chain lanyard I had secured the cellophane with to open the contents up to his wrath. The clear plastic ‘bloomed’ opening up and falling to rest over his legs. Spotting the card, he plucked it from the ‘grass’ in the very front. The envelope read ‘ _Welcome to the Brady Fan Boy Club_ ’.

He pulled the card, and hung his head.

“ _Motherfa…_ -” Chris said, voice low as he saw the words; looking up, the lower portion of his face was contorted in pinched frown, his face shaking from side to side ever so slowly. “-you’re gonna pay for that…you leave Tom’s balls alone, or I’m gonna get angry…”

It was my turn to lean back, laughing like mad. Once I got myself under control, i puckered up, blowing him a kiss, but he narrowed his eyes glared over at me as he opened the card and read the handwritten note.

_What could I have got you that you couldn’t already just get for yourself? Nothing, that’s what! So instead, I went the safe (but funny) route and got you some things I think you’ll like, and if nothing else…you’ll win the Ugly Sweater contest with your family! I love you, even though I think one day you’re going to throw me over for Brady… XOXOX-K_

“Nah, you have something he doesn’t…” Chris grinned, leaning forward on one hand to kiss me.

“ _Mhmmm_ …flattery won’t always get you out of doghouse, just open your presents.”

He sat back, reaching for the smallest package.

“Not that one…save that one for last. Start in the back and work your way forward.”

Chris grabbed the package layered in the middle of the back row, pulling it free; he ripped into the paper and pulled a pair of plaid flannel Patriots lounge pants in the team’s colors, with the logo embroidered near the left pocket. Behind it was a pair of heather grey sweatpants, with ‘Patriots’ written down the leg and an image of Pat hiking the ball.

“Yes! How’d you know I was looking at these? I was going to buy some…”

“Scotty. He was my ‘yay or nay’ machine.” I told him, taking a few pictures of him as he held them up to admire. He folded his new comfy pants, setting them aside to grab the next package.

This and the next one were just as thick as the first, earning me a raised eyebrow as he squeezed them.

“Hey, no squeezing the Charmin! Hurry up, or it’s gonna be the 2017 season by the time I get to open my present!” I laughed, extending my leg to bump him playfully.

The second and third bundles were Ugly Christmas Sweaters-one a team themed cardigan style and the other…it had Tom’s likeness and his name in huge letters. Chris loved both, and hadn’t noticed when I took my sweatshirt off, revealing on with Gronks name and image on it. He burst out laughing, tipping over onto his back and rolling around as he cracked up.

“This is the _ONLY_ time you will see me _WILLINGLY_ wear, of my own volition, something boasting your team…and **_only_** because it’s Rob!” I smiled.

“What, no Jules?”

“I couldn’t find one, and besides, how could I **not** get the Gronk Ugly Sweater? It’s Gronk! He’s my big, derpy puppy!” I laughed. That answer seemed to appease Chris, as he smiled and left it at that as he pulled on the cardigan and draped the Brady sweater over his leg.

Picking up the long, thin package next, he felt along the length, trying to discern what was inside before opening it. A pair of calf length socks waited for him…adorned with Brady’s likeness woven into the material. Chris just chuckled softly, peeking up at me from under his eyelashes.

“I’m afraid to go on…”

“Don’t be. Open that one next.” I told him, pointing to the small square closest to him.

Inside was a Patriots navy blue t-shirt that had ‘Patriots fans cuddle better.’ on it; the second square had the item that got the best reaction so far out of him…a white t-shirt with an artist’s portrait of Tom Brady wearing the Captain America cowl and suit from the shoulders up. He held it up, his face priceless, matching the gobsmacked silence from him.

 _“Oh my Gahd_ … ** _OHMYGAAAAHD!_** -” He said when he recovered enough to speak, looking at me with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open as he shook the shirt wildly. He looked like a five year old getting exactly what he wanted on Christmas morning, and it was adorable…and captured in my phone. “-He’s… _he’s dressed as Cap_! He’s _me_! _I’m_ Brady! _OhmyGahdohmygahdohmygahd_ …”

“Oh my God, don’t hyperventilate! It’s just a shirt, babe! _BREATHE_!!” I laughed, reaching over to touch his face. His dorky grin met my face, and I fell further down the rabbit hole, elated that I could make him this happy, this excited over a stupid t-shirt…”I don’t think you like the shirt. I’ll just send it back.” I joked, reaching down to take the material away but he held it tight to his chest, his eyes huge and worried while that bottom lip of his stuck out in a pout.

“I love it…it’s my favorite!”

“You have one more to open…” I smiled nodding at the little package next to his leg. He regretfully set his ‘Tom Brady as Captain America’ shirt in his lap and tore into the last of his gifts.

“I take it back… ** _THIS_** is my new favorite!” He said, face softening as he held up the little onesie, emblazoned with the logo and ‘ _It’s my first New England Patriots football season with daddy!_ ’. I couldn’t help but match his expression with one of my own, only allowing him a moment of blissful perfection before I spoke up, bursting his bubble.

“ _Good_ …I also got one that says _‘It’s my first San Francisco 49er’s football season with mommy!’_ ” I told him; his lip curled and he let out a low growl, to which I threw my head back, laughing my ass off. “Hey! They can have a west coast team! But they even bring up the ‘K’ word and I’m washing out their mouths with soap…it’s Golden Era or nothing.”

“You look good in my team’s colors, babe.” Chris grinned, waggling his eye brow suggestively at me. Leaning back he reached to the end table next to the couch to snag his phone, telling me, “I gotta get a picture of you in that and send it to Rob. He’s gonna love it!”

Hamming it up, I made a silly face while pointing at the sweater, almost as if I was saying, ‘Look at me’. Chris snapped the picture and typed out his caption, sending it off to Gronk before looking back up and smiling at me.

“Okay, Princess, time to open your present.”

* * *

The box that sat before Katie was good sized, about a two foot cube. Tyler had made sure it was wrapped beautifully in an intricate white and gold paper that paid homage to the Ancient Roman design of Caeser’s Palace, with a big bow and curly ribbons in white, gold, bronze and silver.

Katie took a deep breath before slipping her finger under the folded flap at the side of the box, breaking the tape, trying to not tear the paper.

“ _Just tear it open!_ ”

“But the paper’s so pretty!” She had complained jokingly, but she still was careful to not rip the wrapping paper if it could be helped. Chris just rolled his eyes, knowing she’d get hell from his family eventually for wanting to save the paper or other items like bags, tissue or boxes. It took longer than if he’d been opening the gift, that was for sure, but eventually Katie got the final piece of tape cut and pulled the top of the box open, revealing a layer of tissue; pulling that fine layer of filler from the box, she found a small jewelry box tied up with ribbon and a bow sitting atop more tissue.

Looking up from the box, she plucked the hinged box from it’s spot, smiling as she untied the ribbon. Inside was a small medallion attached to a key ring, it had the emblem of St. Christopher.

“I mean, I know you weren’t raised catholic, and not that I really hold with it anymore, but I know you have the bell in your car, and well…I just wanted you to have one with you. To keep you safe, especially now that we’re getting closer to getting married…” Chris had rambled, trying to explain his need to provide Katie with a talisman of protection, one that he’d worn for as long as he could remember. “ _Ya know_ …superstition and all that…”

“Thank you. I love it. I’ll put it on my keys as soon as I’m done with this.” She had told him, gracious and appreciating his thoughtful gift. She set the baubble on the carpet next to her leg and moved the next layer of tissue paper, revealing two wrapped boxes and gift bag; a card was taped to the box, so Katie pulled that one first, detaching the envelope.

“I thought you didn’t do cards?” Katie laughed, holding the kraft brown envelope up, waving it playfully.

“I don’t, but Josh said he’d find me a great one that went along with the theme of the rest of that box…” Chris grinned, holding his phone up to take pictures as I opened the card. A drawing of Kim Kardashian crying sat atop a ribbon that read ‘Merry Christmas’, colored in with water colors.

“ _Oh my God…_ ”

Chris chuckled as he watched her read the inside.

_**Hollywood Trophy Wife Starter Kit-** _

  1. _**Never act like a Kardashian. I will pretend I don’t know you, and leave your ass wherever we are.**_
  2. _**You gotta look the part, so I took the liberty of starting your collection.**_
  3. _**I know you said YOU wanted to buy them with YOUR own money, but…it’s me, and you wouldn’t let me get them for you before, so…yeah…**_



Looking up from the card, Katie raised one eyebrow in a high arch, suspicious.

“ _What did you do_? Or more appropriately, what did you _buy_?” She asked accusingly, but she was all smiles, giving herself away.

“Open the smaller box first.” Chris said, his smile stretching across his face. She did as she was told, plucking the t-shirt box from the bigger box. It was covered in more of the ornate gilded paper.

A moment later when she pulled the lid off and the tissue was unfolded from over the top, Katie burst out laughing. Holding up the first of the first of the four shirts folded and stacked in the box she cracked up.

The top most shirt was a white v-neck and had _‘I thought Burt Reynolds looked quite sexy.’_

“ ** _Oh my God!_** This is _amazing_! _I love it_ -” She smiled, leaning forward to pull Chris to her for a kiss, which he was more than happy to oblige. “-Thank you, baby…”

That shirt was set in her lap and she pulled away the tissue that covered the second, revealing a baseball style shirt with three-quarter sleeves, ‘ _Sorry this girl is taken by a sexy bearded man._ ’.

She tipped her head back, laughing again.

“This is true! _Very, very true._ ” Katie smiled, holding the shirt up in front of her to admire. It joined the first, and she moved on to the next, finding a note stuck to the tissue tucked around the material. ‘ _Please wear me on Christmas_.’ It was another white v-neck, and  it proudly proclaimed, ‘ _All I want for Christmas is Chris Evans._ ’

“Oh my God… _you are too much, you know that?_ ”

Chris only smiled, waiting for her to set that shirt with the other two and get to the last one.

“Oh shit…I _LOVE_ this!”

Katie held up a black shirt with neon writing in purple, aqua blue and pink stating _‘Just call me Mrs. Chris Evans’_. She grinned like the dickens, looking up from the printed words to meet Chris’ eyes.

“I _can’t wait_ to wear this!”

“New Year’s Day. Maybe you should wear it in Disneyland…?” Chris offered, enjoying her reaction to the silly shirts. Teasing her, he added, “Since I bought you a Burt shirt, maybe you cut me some slack on my love for Brady…”

Katie shook her head, laughing as she reached for the other box; she set it in her lap as she shot back with, “ _Nope_ …you have an unhealthy and obsessive man crush on Brady…I on the other hand, have an unhealthy appreciation for the sexiness that was one Mr. Burt Reynolds back in the day. I’m well aware of that fact and I own it…but come on! He was a sexy beast back in the day!”

“You are so weird…and for cryin’ out loud, he’s old enough to be your great grandpa, Kay!” Chris pointed out with a hearty chuckle. She had started to unwrap the box, and Chris lifted his phone to record her reaction once she realized what that paper covered.

“I’m not saying geriatric Burt does it for me, that’s all kinds of sick and twisted fucked up…it’s the attitude, the swagger and that laugh! Oh man, that laugh does me in! But seeing pictures of him now…it makes me want to cry-” Katie explained, talking directly to Chris and not paying much attention to the box under her fingers until she pulled the paper away completely and he nodded down at the box; she looked at her lap and her eyes grew huge and round. “OhmyGodyoudidn’t!”

The light kraft brown colored box sporting a white scrawled logo of Christian Louboutin, the famous high heels with the red soles just about every red blooded woman with an ounce of fashion sense on the planet aspired to own sat in Katie’s lap.

Her hands covered her mouth, hiding her shock forever in the video he was recording. Her eyes round and pleading with him to tell her he was serious.

“They’re real. See which ones I got you…” Chris grinned, feeling full to bursting that he finally got her to accept the damn pair of ‘fuck me’ heels he’d been so fixated on since seeing her admiring them in the store at the Colosseum Shops a few months earlier.

Katie lifted the lid, gingerly placing the topper to the side, retrieving the red shoe bag from the top of the tissue, she unveiled the rhinestone encrusted platform pumps she had kept going back to in the store.

[Originally posted by elegantly-fashion](https://tmblr.co/Z_ThKw212fzpT)

The look on her face was one of blissful longing as she took in the sight of her very expensive new shoes.

“ _So beautiful_ -” Katie breathed on an exhaled sigh, her fingers lightly ghosting over the stones. She looked away, glancing up to Chris, Katie had a look of chagrined gratefulness about her as her mouth lifted in a tiny lopsided smile. “-thank you, Chris. I don’t know what to say!”

“That’s a _huge_ step for you-” He teased, his smile growing from ‘shit eating grin’ to full blown ‘Cheshire Cat smile’. “-and since you wouldn’t give me any hints about my gift, I figured I’d get you a few nice things to start you collection of higher end accessories…and the pair of Loub’s I’ve been fantasizing about fucking you every which way to Sunday in. That was kind of a Christmas present to myself, so _win-win_. Plus, you’ll need ‘em for the Globes. Ilaria has some gowns lined up for you to try on when we get to L.A. after the new year.”

Katie shook her head, still slightly gobsmacked as she caressed the surface of the heels once more before setting the box aside with reverence and reaching for the last package.

A shifting sound came from inside the bag as she lifted it from the box and set it in front of her crossed legs. Raising an eyebrow, Katie silently questioned him, but Chris indicated for her to go on. Reaching into the bag, Katie pulled a beautiful leather handbag in a metallic shimmer rose gold, heavy with things stuffed inside.

“ _Chris…you **shouldn’t** have._ ” Katie whispered, turning the bag in her hands to get a complete look at it. Spotting the label at the top of bag, just under the zipper, her eyes rounded once more and she repeated herself, “You **_REALLY_** _shouldn’t have_!” The bag was stamped Givenchy.

“You gotta look the part of ‘A-lister’s wife’…a very nice lady helped me pick those out for you, she helped steer me in the right direction once I gave her some requirements…”

“And _what_ might have those requirements been?” Katie asked, setting the bag in her lap to look over at him.

“Big enough to act as a diaper bag...that was the main one.” His grin was back to max capacity as he said it and her smile cracked her face. Pointing at the bag, Chris added, “Look inside, babe…”

Katie pulled the zipper, opening the bag to see a glasses case with a note tied around it- _’The future’s so bright we gotta wear shades…no, that’s the paparazzi. Never leave home without a pair, you’ll learn that lesson soon enough._ ’ She lifted the lid and found a pair of dark, oversized Ray Ban Wayfarers. As she took the case from the bag, the filler underneath her fingers shifted and a muted avalanche sounded; looking into the bag, Katie hung her head, laughing softly once she realized what was in there. Boxes upon boxes of prenatal vitamins and pregnancy tests lined the inside of the purse.

“So you mean to tell me…that _my_ former supervisor, _your_ concierge, and _our_ mutual friend had to go out and buy all of these?” Katie asked incredulously, holding up tests, pills, a bottle of lube that proclaimed to be fertilization friendly and a box of ovulation tests in both hands. Chris laughed, shaking his head.

"No...it was Josh. But Tyler had to get them all packaged and wrapped..."

“My FORMER SUPERVISOR! You HAD MY FORMER SUPERVISOR HANDLING LUBE AND PRENATALS…FOR ME!!!” Katie stated, getting louder and louder as she shook her fists containing the items in question in his direction. Chris only giggled, nodding. “You’re lucky I love you…” she sighed, rubbing the back of her hand to her forehead in exasperation.

“Like I said…I trust him. And he knows you, you get along…he’s a good guy. That’s why I asked him to be our other witness. I like him, Kay, otherwise he wouldn’t have been privy to the information I’ve let him have!” Chris explained, shifting to his knees to crawl over to grab my face and plant a wet kiss to my lips; his phone went off, alerting him to a new message, then another, and another…

Sitting back, he grabbed his phone, laughing once he opened the texts.

“ _‘HAHAHAHAHAHA That’s great man! Tell Katie I said she gets the Gronk Seal of Approval and Merry Christmas from me!’_ ” Chris read, telling Katie what Rob had sent before moving on to the next message, from Jules, “‘What? No love for me? That’s cold! Don’t be like that, Jessi!’” Chris looked up from his screen, telling Katie, “Do you know how much I **hate** that he calls you ‘Jessi’? Does that annoy you, because it bugs the **fahking** shit out of _me_ , babe…”

“ _Oh my_ …will you **stop** with the ‘pissing contest’ with Jules? Just tell him, I couldn’t find a sweater like that with him! It wasn’t like I went in looking for a Pats sweater for myself, I just couldn’t pass up the one of Rob!”

“I ain’t tellin’ him that! Then that asshole will think you like him!” Chris said, only partially joking.

“I do like him, but you get all pissy whenever he gets brought up…don’t be jealous, ‘cause last time I checked, I warm **_YOUR_** bed, **not** Jules’. I’m changing my last name to Evans, not Edelman in less than three weeks, and it was **_YOUR_** baby I was pregnant with…” she reminded him; it wasn’t necessarily something he needed to hear, but boy did he love hearing her say she was his and his alone.

Reaching over, Katie grabbed his phone from his hand, setting it aside before snuggling into his side and showing him just how much she liked her presents…


End file.
